


Didn't that Beat All

by Spiralleds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel keeps visiting Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't that Beat All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cindergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/gifts).



Not matter how he turned it, Bobby couldn't figure why Dean's angel kept showing up – and always at the damndest moments.

"Just call me Ahab and put a harpoon through me!" Bobby'd shouted after another long and winding Cas-tale.

"I do not wish to kill you."

"Then why tell me your latest daddy-finding failure?"

"Faith," he said, like it was obvious.

"And what's your faith got to do with me?"

"It is not my faith," Castiel said slowly, "but yours."

"Come again?"

"When mine waivers, I come."

"Why the hell for?"

"To bask in yours."

And didn't that beat all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Castiel, Bobby, and faith.


End file.
